


Cas, Come Back to Me

by CastheNerdfighter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy!Dean, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Post 12x23, canon-divergence, how 13x01 should go, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastheNerdfighter/pseuds/CastheNerdfighter
Summary: My idea of how 13x01 should start. I just need Cas to be alive and for Dean to be happy. And maybe they can bring some other guys back too? Do I hear a Gabriel? An Eileen? Maybe... Charlie? Sorry, I just have lots of feelings about dead fictional characters.





	Cas, Come Back to Me

It's been weeks since Cas... since...  
  
Dean still can't say it, can't think it. It's too horrible.  
  
He prays, every night. He remembers purgatory, before he found Cas, and after he lost him again. He remembers how Cas haunted him, appearing when he least expected it, disappearing when he tried to look.  
  
He keeps Cas' trench coat. They burned his vessel, which he had gotten so used to, it was hard to remember Jimmy, the brave man who had given up his vessel for the greater good. But no soul or angel occupied the body he had come to call "Cas." He wouldn't let Sam burn the coat. He remembered watching Cas - no, that wasn't Cas - walk into that lake, his coat all that remained. He remembered keeping the coat in the trunk of every beat-up car they stole that year. He remembered finding Cas - or Emmanual - again. He remembered the joy, the hope.  
  
The pain.  
  
He remembered the beginning. Cas exploding into a million pieces, to be brought back again a moment later.  
  
"Chuck? It's me, again." Dean prays. It's been five weeks, three days, and 7 hours since... since that day.  
  
He wonders if there is a limit to second chances. He wonders if Chuck has given up on him, on Castiel. If he wouldn't bother bringing him back once again.  
  
He didn't care.  
  
"Chuck, you son of bitch, I don't care what drama is happening with Amara, or whatever else you're doing, get your ass down here!" Dean shouted into the empty room. With a loud sigh, he fell down on the bed, throwing an arm over his face.  
  
A knock at his door snaps him out of his stupor.  
  
"Go away, Sammy!" Dean doesn't have the energy to get up and answer it. Who else could it be? Certainly not God.  
  
Another knock, more certain. When the pounding starts, Dean gets up, ready to kick Sam's ass.  
  
But when he swings open the door, he sees-  
  
"Cas?" His voice is broken from lack of use. "Is it... is it really you?" He can't bring himself to test Cas, because it has to be him, it has to be...  
  
"Dean." Cas has a small smile on his face. "It's good to see you."  
  
Before Dean can react - because, come on, Cas you were freaking dead - Cas grabs him for a hug. He remembers the koala hug Cas gave him when he got back from his visit with Amara. This hug gave the koala-hug a run for its money.  
  
Eventually, Dean can't breath, and he realizes that Cas is crying. He pulls away enough to wipe away the tears from Cas' eyes. He doesn't care that they are so near each other. Personal space doesn't count when you get brought back from the dead.

"Cas, what happened?" Dean whispers as he pets Cas' hair. It's long, like it hasn't been cut since... since he died.

"I.. I don't know, Dean. I just wasn't, and then I was here, in the bunker. Sam wasn't here, I didn't know if you would be here. What happened here, Dean?" Cas gives Dean a worried look.

"Those British dicks happened. They locked us in here, had to use my grenade launcher to blast a way out. It was awesome." Dean preens at the thought, but coughs and gets back on topic. "So... you're alright? You remember everything?"

Cas gives him a weird look, then gets the message. "It is not like when I was brought back as Emmanuel. I remember everything. Well, it's all a little fuzzy, actually." Cas says faintly, swaying on his feet.

"But you're still an angel right?" Dean says as he holds Cas steady. Cas looks a little lost, so he decides he desperately needs a drink. And to call Sam.

He grabs his phone, and leads Cas to the kitchen. Sam has left a note on the table saying he's gone out to meet with a friend of Bobby's who can help renovate the bunker. Deciding not to call Sam until he knows more, he grabs one beer for himself and one for Cas.

"So, talk to me." Dean says, remembering a similar talk they had, in a hotel. It seems so long ago.

Cas takes the offered beer, clutching it in his hands. "I... I think I'm human, Dean." Cas starts, unsure. "I can't fly, but that ability has been lost to me for some time. I can't... I can't see your soul, Dean." He looks down at his hands, almost like he's ashamed.

"Hey, hey, hey. Baby, we'll figure this out. We will." Without thinking, Dean's switched to using the pet name he's called Cas in his head for some time. In a split second decision, he reaches out for Cas' hand, taking it in his own.

Cas looks relieved at the touch. 

Emboldened by the small smile that is spreading on Cas' face, Dean rubs his thumb along Cas' hand. He murmurs sweet nothings, doing his best to calm Cas. It seems to work, because Cas is looking pretty zen by the time Sam decides to walk in on them.

He takes about three steps into the kitchen, seeing Dean, and almost asks for a beer before he sees Cas. He clasps a hand over his face, tears stinging his eyes. Dean quickly lets go of Cas' hand, letting him get up to give Sam a hug.

Sam and Cas hug for a long while, and eventually Sam waves his hand at Dean in a gesture that says "get over here and join the hug, jerk." He does, wrapping his arms around the two most important men in his life, the two men he could not live without.

They drink late into the night, Dean making burgers and Sam getting Cas up to date on everything. The night takes a somber tone when Sam recounts all who were lost that night. But there is still hope in the air when they explain the situation with Jack, who is currently living with Jody and Alex. 

They continue discussing various logistics, and Sam makes plans to test Cas for any remaining angel grace, but by midnight, Cas is yawning and looking like death. Dean would know, he killed the guy.

Sam notices the dirty looks Dean is hitting him with, exaggerating a stretch and announcing he was going to bed. He had a smile on his face, despite everything that was still broken in their lives. Cas was a sign of hope for Sam, a sign that things could get better. Dean hoped that God, or whoever brought Cas back, still had their ears on. He felt like Eileen deserved better, that a lot of people deserved better.

Sighing, Dean leaned on his elbows, cupping his face in his hands. "How about we go to bed, Cas."

Cas sleepily agrees, allowing Dean to lead him back to his bedroom. Dean decides it's not a good idea for Cas to be on his own quite yet.

Dean starts making the messy bed when he feels Cas come up from behind him. He is sleepily attaching to Dean from behind, running his hands all over him. Dean stiffens initially at the touch, but melts into it.

He doesn't know where this thing between them is going, but he knows better than to ignore it anymore. He hates it when Cas is gone, he hates the idea of Cas with anyone else, and he was devastated when Cas ... when Cas was dead. It was time to admit to himself that he wanted more from Cas.

But not tonight. Tonight he would allow himself to hold Cas, to cuddle him in bed (as the big spoon, thank you very much), and not worry about how it would look. As Cas fell asleep in his arms, he combed his fingers through his hair, whispering "I love you" in his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, let me know what's on your 13x01 wishlist!


End file.
